The present invention relates to filters and pertains particularly to filter system for filtering solvents for dry cleaning establishments.
The filtering for re-use of dry cleaning fluids and solvents at dry cleaning establishments has always been a major problem. This problem stems from the many contaminants which must be filtered from and removed from the solvent. While filtering of particulate matter, such as lint and particles from the solvent, is relatively simple, the removal of other contaminants, such as non-volatile residue, fatty acids, and fugitive dyes from the solvent has always been a problem. Many prior art systems utilize distillation process for such removal.
Some clays and charcoal filters have been developed for assistance in removing contaminants from cleaning solvents. Such filters have been placed downstream of the mechanical filter which filters lint, soil and other particles from the solvent. The solvent, however, typically picks up and carries with it fine particles of the clay and charcoal into the washer unit. This fine particulate material becomes deposited on the clothes in the washer and often results in reducing the efficiency of the cleaning process. Such materials may also be redeposited on the clothing and not removed therefrom.
It is therefore desirable that a filter system be available which overcomes these and other problems of the prior art.